


All I want for Christmas is.. You

by OverdosednComatosed



Series: Can't Live Without My Radio [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverdosednComatosed/pseuds/OverdosednComatosed
Summary: [This is a  story of the very first Christmas the group spent in the hotel.]The first Christmas at the hotel and Charlie goes overboard with decorations while Vaggie tries to manage the chaos without squashing her spirit, Husk and Niffty get pulled into the spirit and enjoyed the excitement of the holiday and gifts while Angel and Alastor were trying to just make it through another year, Maybe something will be different now that they are all together at the hotel?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Can't Live Without My Radio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	All I want for Christmas is.. You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just dropping off this little treat for the holidays, I hope that everyone is keeping safe and healthy. You can consider this my warm-up for getting into continuing with Radio Head's rewrite.
> 
> Happy Holidays.

Angel lazed about on one of the couches in the lobby while Alastor stood over him lecturing about Angel's clothes or the lack there of when the front doors burst open with a massive evergreen tree being carried by Razzle, Dazzle, Charlie and Vaggie. Angel looked over as he took the opportunity to twist about and tempt Alastor "What's with the tree, Babe?" Alastor turned to look with disinterest while Niffty was zipping and squealing as if she were a siren of some kind "Niffty darling, Cease that this instant!" Alastor ordered.

Charlie frowned "Alastor! -' _Charlie leaned over to Niffty_ '- You go ahead and be as excited as you like Niffty, It's Christmas time!" Charlie said while she gave Niffty a great big hug, Angel's eyes lost all the teasing and playfulness they usually had as he quickly and silently disappeared up to his room. Alastor turned back to continue lecturing Angel only to find the spot empty and Husk shrugging his shoulders when he was glanced at, Vaggie guided Razzle and Dazzle to where to set up the tree while Charlie and Niffty disappeared and then reappeared with boxes of ornaments, lights, garlands and every form of decoration for the holidays.

Angel sat in front of his mirror and lights with a huff, He did a once over on his hair before he started on his makeup. Eye shadow, eye liner, lipstick, One after another Angel applied them with expertise until he was satisfied with his appearance and then walked over to the closet and pulled out the outfit Valentino had picked out for him. A shade of red named Lust with lacy white trim that barely covered the breasts Valentino had made him get and the skirt barely covered his ass, Angel would possibly like this outfit except he knew that it was likely to be ruined by the time 'work' was finished.

Angel threw on a coat that covered everything down to his wrists and his knees, Along with his signature boots this made it nearly impossible for anyone to know what he was wearing underneath it. Alastor was just about to knock on Angel's door as it swung open "Oh hey there, Smiles. I gotta get to work so we'll have to finish our date later, kay?" Alastor flustered for only a moment before nearly yelling "It wasn't a date! I know what a proper date is and you would know if I was to take you on one." Angel grinned "Oh? That mean you're gonna show me?" Angel laughed as Alastor started to blush and he made his break for it with the short moment he stunned Alastor. 

Silly moments like teasing Alastor about dates, Making Husk nearly spit out his drink and even getting Charlie and Vaggie to gasp and change color were the little moments that Angel held onto and brought him back from that ledge that Valentino kept pushing him towards. Angel spotted the limo waiting outside and swiftly walked through the snow and over to it while he glanced about believing that he hadn't been seen, Alastor stepped out of a nearby shadow only after the limo had pulled away and was writing something down on his pad of paper as he entered back into the hotel. 

Charlie and Vaggie spent all day decorating the lobby of the hotel, even adding some to the dining room and even Alastor's office. Husk and Niffty even fixed up the fireplace so that it would work properly without burning the whole place down, Niffty disappeared for a few hours after that before reappearing with two hurriedly constructed stockings that had their names on them. Charlie and Vaggie lent a hand with nails and a hammer as so she could hang them on the mantle, Alastor sat stoically reading in a corner while all this hustle and bustle went on until Charlie came over to where he was sitting.

"Alastor, Won't you hang your stocking with us?" Charlie said with a smile and her eagerness obvious to anyone that bothered to look at her, Alastor placed his bookmark on the page before closing his book. Alastor leaned to the left to look around Charlie and saw the others looking hopefully at him which caused him to pinch the bridge of his nose while heaving a sigh "Niffty, Husk, Have I ever participated in this.. holiday?" Both of them froze for only the briefest of moments before shaking their heads ' _No_ ' "Well, There you have it. I suppose a nice spicy Jambalaya would suit the weather though." Alastor said as he peeked out the window at the blizzard that continued to pour snow down upon the hotel then headed to the kitchen.

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other before turning to Husk and Niffty "Don't bother, It's true" Husk said while he poured a glass of eggnog for Niffty that she sipped at happily "Yeah, I'd even forgotten about Christmas since Al just treats it like any other day of the year." Vaggie nodded "Doesn't really surprise me. Alastor isn't the type to be emotional or even cheerful, That smile on his face is anything BUT happy." Charlie sighed while she crossed her arms and concentrated "I don't understand it, Doesn't everyone love Christmas, Oh! OH! Maybe he's like that Scrooge I read about and we can save him!" Charlie worked herself up while Vaggie shook her head and Husk nearly spit out the alcohol he was drinking before bursting out laughing. Husk laughed so loud and hard that he ended up dropping to the floor behind the bar and Niffty stood on the stool and peeked over but saw Husk was fine.

Niffty looked over at Charlie "Al's just never celebrated anything, Not even his deathday." Niffty shrugged while Charlie looked helpless and Vaggie took Charlie over to a corner and cheered her up. Husk finally got up from the floor and nearly laid on the bar as he caught his breath, "It fits so damn well, Al being THE Scrooge." Husk laughed a bit more and got a dirty look from Niffty so he stifled his laughter and didn't crack any more jokes about Alastor. Charlie waved them both over before dragging them both outside to help her and Vaggie make snow demons, Time flew by and suddenly Alastor was announcing that dinner was ready so everyone wandered inside slightly shivering as they stomped and shook off the snow. Once everyone was sitting down Vaggie looked over at Alastor "Where's Angel? If he is off trying to- -' _Alastor interrupted and spoke_ '- He is indeed working. Fret not, I have set aside some for him as well." He sat down and joined in with the conversation while everyone else ate.

Everyone had left and gone to their own rooms for the evening as Alastor cleared the dishes and washed them all up with the help of his shadows while he pulled out the ingredients for his own meal, A look of calm serenity was on his face as he began to chop things up and slice the meats in front of him. Alastor's mind drifted back to when he had been alive and had tried to discretely prepare his own meal at the same time he was cooking for others, Alastor's serenity became shaky and then was gone in the instant that he felt the knife cut into his own flesh. Looking down at the cut and the blood slowly trickling onto the cutting board his mind twisted in frustration and rage at the fact that he had let himself again be effected, Suddenly a pair of white hands reached over and wiped away the blood before bandaging up his finger and giving him a half-smile "Gotta be more careful Al, I know what you like to eat but I doubt you enjoy being your own seasoning." Angel laughed at his own joke and then groaned and turn away from Alastor as he tried to get a better look at Angel. Alastor was already reaching a hand out without noticing but Angel held up his hand with his back facing towards him "Smells good, Smiles, but stick mine in the fridge, Would ya?" Angel left the kitchen and Alastor's eyes followed after him while his face showed how baffled and confused he was until he literally shook himself and refocused on his meal preparation with a small genuine smile on his face while he thought to himself 'Perhaps he isn't a _complete_ lost cause if he can at least tell this smells good.'

Angel entered his room and stumbled over to his vanity where he sat down and finally started to remove his coat that was soaked with snow, sweat and blood. Angel hissed and grimaced as the parts of his body stung and ached while he tossed the remains of the Lust outfit into the trash, Angel caught a glance of himself in the mirror and groaned at the marks on his body including the darkening black-eye that he was now sporting. Angel hung his head as his body trembled and ached with the feeling of the evenings activities still sticking to him made him run to the bathroom and vomit, Angel grabbed the bottle of whiskey from his hidden stash and ripped it open before slamming back a few mouthfuls while he stared out the window at the snow slowly falling. Angel looked over at his bed and pulled out a box of things he had put together over the last few weeks and went through them looking at each gift before he sighed and put the lid back on it and pushed it back under his bed while he laid down on his bed with Fat Nuggets "Guess I shouldn't have bothered right, Nuggs? We both knew Val was gonna make me work." Angel patted and stroked the pig while he drank until he passed out.

Angel groaned at the knocking on his door but Fat Nuggets was excited to be let out of the room so he oinked and squealed until the door was finally opened and he bolted out nearly tripping Alastor that had been sent by Charlie to check on Angel as it was far past the usual time that he should be up and about, Alastor walked over and threw open the curtains "Rise and shine my dear fellow, Your presence is reques- -' _Alastor's smile nearly fell and his speech paused for just a second when he caught sight of Angel's injuries in the light_ '- ted by the princess." Alastor summoned and sent a shadow down to the lobby as he closed the door behind it. Alastor extended his forearm for Angel "Let's get you cleaned up." Angel groaned as he stood up with Alastor's help and hissed as the sheet he wrapped around himself from his bed stuck to the wounds on his body and he headed to the bathroom, "Just gimme a sec, Al. I'll be lookin' like usual in a bit, Unless you wanna help?" Angel tried to hide how much he was actually embarrassed to be in his current state with jokes since this was the first time Alastor actually came into his room. 

"Enjoy your shower, I'm certain that you'll feel like a new man afterwards." Alastor ignored Angel's flirtatious comments as he looked at the rug, bed and bin as each one had traces of the spiders blood on or in them, He turned towards the bathroom and then in a low voice he softly chanted a short spell before announcing him leaving. "Now that your awake, My job here is done. See you downstairs shortly." Alastor was just about to leave and even had his hand upon the doorknob already when Angel spoke up with a shaky voiced "No can do, Tell Toots that I gotta get back to work. Val's orders." Angel said and Alastor's mind instantly recalled the way Angel had responded to his cooking positively, The first and only soul he'd ever met that did. Then it went to the marks and bruises that covered Angel's body making his eyes glow red as the doorknob was squeezed out of shape and then pulled right off the door "I'll make sure to contact your ' _employer'_ , The princesses request comes first. Priorities!" Alastor quickly used his magic to restore the door and doorknob as he left to speak to this Valentino that Angel worked for.

Alastor knew the name but nothing more of the demon that ran the vulgar and crude Lust region along with his two partners, The one Alastor knew the best was Vox the TV Demon whom considered himself as direct competition against Alastor as the Radio Demon. Alastor chuckled to himself and his eyes turned to radio dials at the thought of Vox considering himself of a match for him and that the thought should be corrected as he walked into a shadow and vanished, At first Angel just stood in the shower and let the water run over his body before finally he started to slowly shower and as he did he had to admit that Alastor was right that the longer he stood in the shower the better he felt. Angel stepped out of the shower feeling much better and revitalized now that his body is free of the aches and pains that had plagued him. Angel passed by the steamed up mirror and went straight to Fat Nuggets bowl and filled it with food before leaving a little treat on top for him, Then he practically waltzed over to the vanity and sat down as he finished drying his hair and tossed the towel aside. Angel stared into the mirror with disbelief as he turned this way and that and examined his whole body to find that every mark, cut, bruise and even the black eye that he'd been given were gone and healed with his sparkly white fur pristine and looking healthy, Angel looked at the door and smiled while he thought of Alastor's surprise at his wounds "Smiles." Angel spoke softly and smiled as he ran his hands over his newly healed wounds before sitting up and fixing up his makeup and then getting dressed.

Angel came down the stairs in a oversized sweater off one shoulder and a pair of short-shorts with garters holding up his stockings, Niffty was there in a green and red ensemble with a elf hat that she made herself next to Husk that was grumbling as he fidgeted with the oversized festive tie that Niffty made him wear. Vaggie and Charlie were in matching Mrs and Mrs Claus outfits while they chatted and giggled in front of the fireplace that had a warm and welcoming fire in it, There was even a breakfast spread set up in the lobby so that everyone could sit and eat together. Charlie called Angel over and he got pulled into the conversation about the tree. Niffty was complaining about the needles from the tree and the fire hazard while Husk cracked jokes about climbing into the tree while Vaggie kept fussing over the placement of ornaments and Charlie just kept adding tinsel and lights to everything, Angel was sitting there not even thinking or feeling anything special while he watched the scene in front of him until finally Angel jumped up and headed into the kitchen while saying that he needed water.

Soon as Angel entered the kitchen he closed the door and leaned against it to prevent anyone from following him and though the weight on his chest finally felt like it stopped increasing and he was finally able to force a full breath into his lungs only to find that when he finally opens his eyes, There is Alastor standing in front of him with a cup of coffee. Alastor hands the coffee to Angel without a word before returning to the stove and Angel adds milk and sugar before giving it a stir and taking a sip "Uh, Thanks." Angel wanted to say more but after the wake up call and Alastor helping to heal his wounds the words got stuck in his throat for some reason. "Tell the others that dinner should be ready around 5 when you go back out there." Alastor said while not looking in Angel's direction until he heard the spider pull out a stool and sit down. "I'm, Uh, Not so great with stuff like that. Family history and all, You know?" Angel shrugged as he said half as an excuse but was surprised when Alastor nodded his head.

Alastor was focused somewhere far into the distance as he spoke "It's like those beignets made with just flour or with too much sugar and it sticks to your throat making it hard to even breathe." Alastor's hands touched at his throat and even though Angel didn't know the food, He was able to understand exactly what Alastor was saying and they sat there in a comfortable silence for quite a while before Angel finally spoke. "You gonna have something to eat at dinner too?" Angel asked as he sipped his coffee and Alastor looked over with a look of confusion and curiosity "Did you want to try some too?" Alastor asked his typical question when someone mentioned his eating with a sinister tone and leaned towards Angel over the counter "Dunno, It smelled pretty good last time you were cooking but I figured you'd just appreciate being able to eat at the same time and all." Angel shrugged. 

Alastor stood up straight with a bit of surprise inside as this was the very first time that the other person hadn't run away immediately upon just the mention of eating from Alastor, "I could help you cook a bit. I might not look it but I make a mean Ragù that even my mama praised." Angel puffed his chest out a bit which made Alastor snicker quietly before gesturing for Angel to take over while he went and gathered the ingredients for his own meal. After a few hours had passed Niffty barely opened the door and peeked inside the kitchen before returning to the others, "I think this is good -' _Niffty glanced back at the kitchen_ '- This is the first time I've seen Al actively doing something during a holiday and not secluded away until everything has passed." Niffty said as she picked up her eggnog and sipped at the drink that had been freshened while she wasn't present, Charlie looked a little sad until Vaggie spoke up "Char, You know not everyone has good memories of stuff like this, So let's leave them to cook and maybe it'll help them get through this until we do gifts and maybe even make some good memories this year." Charlie's face brightened up as she pulled out a board game for them to play which had Niffty excited and though he groaned and tried to seem disinterested Husk's face showed his eagerness to play too.

The hours slowly passed as they played board games in the lobby and Angel and Alastor asked about the cooking techniques that Angel was using while he prepared parts of the meal and even managed to bake up some treats, The smell of the cooking meat and vegetables drifted through the kitchen and out into the lobby as time passed. Topped with the subtle sweet smell of cookies and various baked goods as they were pulled from the oven, Alastor used his shadows to handle all the hot dishes and move them to the table that was quickly being filled with things that started to make everyone's mouth water. Everyone finally sat down at the table and Charlie let out a little squeal of happiness as she saw Alastor bring a plate to the table with his own meal already prepared and served, Vaggie quickly hushed and got Charlie to calm down while Niffty kicked Husk in the shin as his jaw dropped open seeing how calm Alastor was. Angel cleared his throat while he stood near Charlie and Vaggie holding a covered plate in his hands "I'm not so good at this, So, This is all I could come up with." Angel smiled as he placed the plate in front of Vaggie and uncovered it revealing the Pupusa he prepared, Vaggie's eyes went wide and she looked at Angel "Are you serious?? -' _Angel started to slightly shrink away_ '- I haven't had Pupusa in years!! Thank you, Angel." Vaggie even gave Angel an actual hug with a smile of her face before she returned to her seat and started to share some with Charlie. 

Angel straightened up and smiled proudly while he took his own seat "Hey Smiles, You mind cutting the bird? I'm no good unless it's stabbing." Angel joked and held out the knife and stone for him. Alastor looked like he turned and stood up in a smooth motion before starting to cut slices for everyone but on the inside Alastor felt a twinge as soon as Angel had mentioned it and handed him the job of the 'Head' of the table while everyone else nodded and smiled at the idea. Alastor felt a thump in his chest as he stood up and then paused only for a second while he stood over the bird and was able to see everyone at the table with their plates ready, An unusual warmth tickled inside his chest as he started carving the bird "Ladies first, Which cut would you like?" Alastor sliced and served everyone before he sat back down in his own seat with a feeling of accomplishment that he wasn't accustomed to but he had enjoyed.

As the meal was winding down and everyone was stuffed full from their favorite parts the group moved to the lobby where Husk pulled out digestif that he had prepared beforehand "Good man, Husk." Alastor gave a rare commendation to Husk's forethought and preparation, Once everyone was sitting and comfortable they each pulled out the gifts they had for each other. Charlie received some of her favorite musicals on DVD so that she could watch them whenever she wanted, Niffty was thrilled as she received a new sewing machine and several patterns for different styles. Husk opened his gifts and found a series of items for doing magic tricks including a new hat, a wand, a cape and a bottle of 60 year old scotch, Alastor opened his to find several vinyl records of artists that were included amongst his favorites when he was alive. Angel opened his gifts to find a few different cooking wines, Some new makeup and even a sweater for Fat Nuggets that he put on the pig and everyone laughed when he oinked and snorted happily.

Charlie and Vaggie disappeared together claiming to watch a movie but the others played along even though the DVDs were left behind by the two, Husk got into trying out tricks he knew and new ones with his gifts while Niffty was zipping about getting everyone's measurements for clothing. Angel was looking through the new makeup and creams while Alastor was standing up with his records and if it weren't for the fact that he knew it was Angel's voice, He'd have sworn it was someone else that quietly said 'Thank you.' to him just before Angel disappeared with his gifts and pet pig. 

Alastor stepped into his office and placed the records onto his desk as sat into his chair and leaned back with a smile on his face as he thought back a few weeks to a conversation that he had with Angel at the time, His hand slid over the records and he took note that each one of them had been mentioned by him in that conversation leaving him with even more surprises and questions about that spider. Alastor fiddled with the records gently as for the first time since coming to Hell, he had made it all the way through Christmas and even felt like it had been a good day as the evening drew to a close. 

Angel laid on his bed with Fat Nuggets in his arms while smiling happily at the ceiling as he talked to Fat Nuggets "Smiles, Who woulda thought. We spent a lot of time cooking in the kitchen, didn't we? Well, I guess since you like them so much Nuggs, We can try to stay here. Maybe we've finally found where we belong? Our family? What do you think? -' _Fat Nuggets oinks and grunts in an affirmative way_ '- I was thinking the same thing!! Merry Christmas, Nuggs." Angel softly kissed the pig on the head before cuddling together with him and falling asleep with his arms holding onto Nuggets with a smile on his face, Angel dreamt of Alastor singing a song while they danced together.

**Author's Note:**

> Song in Angel's dream - YouTube Animation - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RI5szyUxoW4 (!!Not a christmas song!! Credit for the animation goes to the channel owner.)
> 
> A Snippet from an actual live cast stream where Angel and Al sing(?) a christmas classic together - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKAW-SbAzD8
> 
> Beignets - A type of fritter, or deep-fried pastry, typically made from pâte à choux that originated in France and is commonly served in New Orleans.
> 
> Pupusa - Pupusas are a thick griddle cake or flatbread from El Salvador, popular throughout Central America and are stuffed with a variety of ingredients.
> 
> Digestif - Apéritifs and digestifs are drinks, typically alcoholic, that are normally served before (apéritif) or after (digestif) a meal to aid in digestion.
> 
> Ragù - Ragù is an Italian cuisine meat-based sauce that is commonly served with pasta.


End file.
